Disappear
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Hansol menggenggam tangannya seperti pasangan, membagikan lelucon seperti teman baginya, juga mengkhawatirkannya seperti anggota keluarga. Hansol adalah Hansol, bagi Yuta. Tags : HanTa, NCT (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)


.

He Didn't Disappear (Hansol x Yuta)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Yuta memperhatikan orang lain yang berjalan di sekitarnya, seseorang berjalan terburu seraya melakukan panggilan telepon, pasangan yang berjalan lamban dan saling melemparkan senyum, keluarga kecil dengan anak-anak yang bermain bersama dan menimbulkan keriuhan. Diantara banyak orang yang berada disini, hanya dia yang sendirian mendudukkan diri di taman, tidak memiliki teman untuk ditunggu kedatangannya, tidak memiliki pasangan yang merangkul dan membagi cerita lucu padanya, dan keluarganya terlalu jauh untuk duduk bersama juga melakukan perdebatan tidak penting dengannya.

Musim Gugur yang menggantikan Musim Panas membawa hembusan angin yang dingin, membuat Yuta merapatkan masker juga jaket yang dia kenakan. Pandangan Yuta hanya mengarah pada sepatu yang dia kenakan, namun telinganya mendengar daun kering yang menjatuhi kepalanya juga keriuhan yang dibuat oleh pengunjung taman selain dirinya. Daripada rasa kesepian saat dia memang sendiri, perasaan kesepian yang datang saat dia berada diantara banyak orang lebih menyeramkan juga menyesakkan.

Perasaan ditolak, diabaikan, tidak dianggap, juga disingkirkan yang mengikuti rasa kesepian diantara keramaian. Yuta tidak lagi asing dengan perasaan ini dan dia tidak pernah khawatir karena ada seseorang yang akan menyingkirkan pemikiran itu tanpa dia pinta, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar sendirian.

"Hah" Kepala Yuta menunduk lebih dalam, menyingkirkan daun kering yang sebelumnya mendarat di kepalanya. Lirikan mata Yuta mengikuti pergerakan daun yang terjatuh pada tanah, daun yang dia singkirkan dari kepalanya

"Disingkirkan?" Senyuman tipis Yuta terkesan membenarkan gumaman itu, membenarkan bahwa dia kembali tersingkirkan. Tersingkirkan seperti bagaimana orangtuanya sibuk mencari sang Kakak yang belum kembali hingga senja, namun acuh saat Yuta Kecil pulang setelah Bintang mengerjap. Tersingkirkan seperti bagaimana orangtuanya mengkhawatirkan sang Kakak karena ujung roknya kotor, namun biasa saja saat celana Yuta Kecil hampir seluruhnya kotor. Yuta tidak ingin memahami alasan 'itu bukan masalah karena kau adalah Laki-laki' yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya, apa karena dirinya seorang Laki-laki jadi dia tidak bisa tersesat di tengah hutan? Apa karena dia adalah Laki-laki jadi dia tidak bisa merasa sakit saat terjatuh di parit

'Tuk!' Pandangan Yuta terangkat untuk menemukan bola yang terlempar sembarang hingga mengenai kepalanya, tangan Yuta lebih dulu meraih bola daripada tangan kecil milik salah satu dari keluarga yang diperhatikannya tadi. Anak itu memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan saat Yuta memandanginya dan mengembalikan bola padanya, mungkin saja anak itu merasa takut karena Yuta mengenakan penutup wajah. Yuta membiarkan anak itu menjauhinya dengan ekspresi takut, tidak ingin menahannya dan menjelaskan dia bukan orang jahat juga dia tidak memiliki maksud buruk

"Apa dia menghilang karena salah paham?" Yuta Kecil mengungkap apapun yang ingin dia ungkapkan tanpa respon hangat dari orangtuanya yang berpikir kalau itu hanya ocehan tidak penting dari anak kecil, jadi Yuta saat ini juga memilih untuk membiarkan semua hal di sekitarnya terjadi tanpa mengungkapkan perasaannya, tidak ingin dianggap bertingkah kekanakan dengan mengeluh bahwa dia tidak suka sendirian dan merengek untuk meminta yang lain menemaninya. Sebelumnya ada seseorang yang selalu menemaninya tanpa dia pinta, tanpa menerima ucapan 'terima kasih' atau kalimat serupa darinya

"Dia akan menjadi lebih bahagia saat ini" Tangan Yuta saling menaut untuk mengisi kekosongan diantara jemarinya, jarak yang biasanya diisi oleh orang lain. Orang yang memegang tangannya sebelum Yuta menjadi sesak karena rasa sepi diantara keramaian, orang yang membaringkan diri di sebelahnya untuk mendengar keresahan yang membuat Yuta kesulitan tidur, orang yang meninggalkan Yuta secara bertahap namun terkesan lenyap begitu saja tanpa perpisahan juga penjelasan pada suatu hari

"Aku disingkirkan, lagi" Yuta tahu kalau seharusnya dia tidak menangis karena begitu yang ditekankan orangtuanya mengenai Laki-laki, tapi keadaan taman yang ramai dengan keriuhan dari pengunjung taman selain dirinya terasa menyesakkan. Perasaan diabaikan tanpa teman yang menunggu dan menginginkan kehadirannya, perasaan ditolak tanpa pasangan yang mengisi kekosongan diantara jemarinya, perasaan tidak dibutuhkan tanpa keluarga yang merangkul dan menatap khawatir padanya, perasaan disingkirkan tanpa ada yang melihat dan mengajak dirinya bicara

"Hyung" Yuta ingin mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan siapa saja untuk menemani dan mengurangi perasaan sesaknya, tapi dia hanya mengetahui satu orang yang bisa menerima pertanyaannya dan mengatasi sesak ini

"Sekarang, aku membutuhkanmu" Yuta tidak mengatakan dengan nada merengek, namun isakan pertama yang lolos dari bibirnya membuatnya kelihatan seperti anak kecil (menurutnya sendiri tentu saja, karena bahkan tidak ada pengunjung lain yang menyadari tangisannya). Tangan Yuta menghapus airmata dengan kasar, sementara giginya menggigit bibir bawah agar isakan lain tidak lolos dan membuatny semakin kelihatan kekanakan

"Aku membutuhkanmu" Keriuhan dari pasangan yang melambungkan tawa di udara atau dua anak yang memekik dengan riang tanpa mempedulikan teriakan cemas dari Ibu mereka masih didengar oleh Yuta, meskipun Yuta menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut dan bersikap tidak ingin mempedulikan segala hal di sekitarnya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang begitu memalukan karena tidak berhenti terisak, terisak lebih kencang saat menyadari orang yang biasa melakukan itu sudah menyingkirkan dirinya dengan pergi tanpa perpisahan juga penjelasan

'Tap, tap, tap' Keras suara tawa atau pekikan riang dari pengunjung lain tidak menghalangi Yuta untuk mendengar suara langkah yang kedengaran mendekat dengan terburu, sudah menduga kalau seseorang akan menariknya dalam dekapan hangat yang sudah akrab baginya (namun mulai menjadi asing karena tidak merasakan selama beberapa waktu terakhir)

"Hansol-hiks-Hyung, kau ada disini?" Yuta tidak peduli kalau tawa kecil yang dilontar Hansol adalah tawa mengejek untuk pertanyaan bodohnya, dia masih terlalu sibuk meredam isakan dengan menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Hansol yang merendahkan tubuh untuk mendekap si Nakamoto. Tangan Yuta memegang sisi depan dari pakaian Hansol untuk memastikan kalau sosok yang mendekapnya memang nyata, memang datang dan tidak menyingkirkan dirinya sebagaimana pemikiran awalnya

"Iya, kau tidak sendirian disini" Keinginan Yuta meredam isakannya harus ditunda karena perkataan Hansol yang membuat isakannya semakin kencang, Yuta merutuki dalam hati mengenai dirinya yang kekanakan dan begitu cengeng hanya karena kalimat singkat dari Hansol

"Kupikir, aku . . . " Yuta mengucap dengan nafas tidak teratur, menahan isakan yang membuat pernafasannya menjadi terganggu. Hansol menepuk punggung Yuta dengan tepukan ringan, membiarkan Yuta menumpukan diri padanya

"Tidak, kau tidak mungkin kusingkirkan" Perkataan yang diungkap Hansol dengan nada lembut tidak mendapat balasan dari Yuta, si Nakamoto sibuk menenggelamkan wajah diantara bahu Pemuda Ji yang masih mendekap dan memberi tepukan ringan pada bahunya. Jawaban Hansol yang tidak menyingkirkan dirinya adalah hal yang sangat melegakan hingga Yuta melupakan cara yang benar untuk bernafas dan terus terisak dengan kencang, masih merasakan tepukan ringan yang diberikan oleh Hansol untuk menenangkannya

"Te . . . terima kasih" Yuta hanya menggumam selagi menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bahu Hansol, berharap Hansol masih bisa mendengar 'kata ajaib' yang jarang diucapkan si Nakamoto karena jarak mereka sangat dekat

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Hansol tahu kalau Yuta mengatakan sesuatu yang tentu dimaksudkan padanya, tapi suasana ramai di taman menghalangi Hansol untuk mendengar gumaman Yuta dengan jelas

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan hal memalukan" Jawab Yuta tanpa mengubah posisinya, memilih untuk mengeraskan suara daripada mengangkat wajahnnya yang kemerahan. Hansol menarik sudut bibirnya walau dia tidak memahami perkataan Yuta dengan benar, paling tidak Yuta sudah berhenti terisak hingga bisa berujar dengan nada keras

"Kau sudah lebih baik" Posisi Hansol yang masih mendekap Yuta membuatnya mengetahui reaksi tubuh Yuta yang menegang saat mendengar perkataannya, juga merasakan tangan Yuta yang kembali memegang sisi pakaiannya seperti mencegah Hansol untuk pergi

"Hansol-Hyung akan pergi?" Yuta membiarkan semua orang untuk pergi darinya selama ini, membiarkan orangtuanya melihat pertunjukan besar di sekolah Kakaknya daripada menonton pentas seninya, membiarkan teman-temannya melakukan kencan entah kemana daripada menemaninya di taman. Hansol adalah satu-satunya yang berada di sampingnya sebelum Yuta merutuki kesendirian atau merasa takut karena kesepian, jadi Yuta pikir dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Hansol sungguhan pergi darinya

"Aku akan pergi saat aku memiliki jadwal, tapi saat ini aku belum memiliki jadwal dan masih ada 'bayi besar' yang harus kuurus disini" Panggilan 'bayi besar' yang diberikan oleh Hansol seharusnya membuat Yuta kesal, kalau saja yang mengatakannya adalah orang selain Hansol. Tapi, karena Hansol yang mengatakannya dengan nada halus, Yuta hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Hansol

"Hansol-Hyung, terima kasih" Menyimpan harga dirinya yang biasanya dia taruh setinggi mungkin, Yuta membiarkan Hansol mendengar perkataannya secara jelas. Yuta tidak menjadi Laki-laki Gunung yang tangguh atau Pemilik julukan Senyuman Menyembuhkan saat dirinya bersama Hansol, dia hanya ingin menjadi adik yang manis juga 'bayi besar' saat dia sedang bersama Hansol

"Itu mengejutkan. Sama-sama, Yuta-chan" Hansol harus mempertahankan posisinya untuk menekuk kaki jika dia masih ingin mendekap Yuta dalam waktu yang panjang, bukan hal yang dijadikan masalah olehnya asalkan dia bisa menemukan senyuman Yuta setelah dia melepas dekapannya. Rasa pegal di kaki teracuhkan oleh Hansol karena dia menemukan senyuman Yuta di hadapannya, namun Hansol segera menarik tangan Yuta untuk duduk dan menunda keinginan membeli es krim setidaknya hingga rasa pegalnya berkurang.

Yuta tidak tahu alasan Hansol memintanya untuk kembali duduk, tapi Yuta tidak menolak tangan Hansol yang menggenggamnya seperti bagaimana pasangan yang dilihatnya berpegangan tangan. Hansol menceritakan lelucon lucu juga tidak lucu yang dia dapat dari teman latihan, membuat Yuta tertawa kecil seperti sekelompok teman yang memiliki tawa dengan keras dari sisi lain taman. Pandangan khawatir Hansol saat menyadarkan Yuta yang melamun kelihatan sama dengan Ayah yang diam-diam menatap khawatir pada anaknya yang aktif bermain, menggelitik sudut bibir Yuta untuk meninggi hingga melontarkan tawa kecil.

Hansol menggenggam tangan Yuta seperti pasangan, Hansol membagikan lelucon seperti teman bagi Yuta, dan Hansol juga mengkhawatirkan Yuta seperti anggota keluarga. Daripada harus memutuskan dimana posisi Hansol baginya, Yuta memilih untuk mengatakan Hansol adalah Hansol, orang yang tidak selalu bersama dengannya namun akan selalu ada untuknya.

 _ **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**_

Aku kelewat baper sama I Need Somebody (Day6), juga baper sama Hansol yang ikut di The Unit dibawah Agensi lain. Aku berharap bisa ngeliat momen Hansol sama Yuta lagi nantinya, karena aku ngga rela kalo mereka karam begitu aja (aku nge ship Uke Yuta sama siapa aja, tapi Hansol Yuta itu favorit banget). Udah ah, nanti catatannya kepanjangan. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ya ^v^


End file.
